memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Star Trek
Star Trek (film)}} Star Trek is a science fiction franchise comprising six television series, twelve films plus numerous books, comics, games and collectibles. History Originally, Star Trek was a product of Desilu Studios, as created by Gene Roddenberry in a first draft series proposal "Star Trek is...", dated . Beginning with a single pilot episode, , filmed in 1964, Star Trek was not placed on the schedule of the NBC network until a second pilot episode, , was produced in . Star Trek officially went into production on April 21, and ran for three seasons until it was canceled in . Four years later, the series returned to NBC as a Saturday morning animated series which ran from to . No new production of Star Trek took place until , when took the franchise into feature films, where they have continued to be made periodically since. However, Star Trek did not return to television until , with the debut of Star Trek: The Next Generation. Following three more spin-off productions, the – TV season was the first since without a new Star Trek series being broadcast, though all series remain in syndication. As a result of a 2005 split between the former Viacom and CBS, any future Star Trek television productions will fall under the ownership of CBS Television Studios. Via licensing agreements, future films continue to be produced and distributed by Paramount Pictures. A twelfth film was released in . Currently, licensees of Star Trek products (reference works, novels and collectibles) include Art Asylum toys, Pocket Books, and IDW Publishing. Older licenses for previously produced material belong to numerous companies. Production history :See also: Production timeline. The Original Series Star Trek: The Original Series premiered on NBC's fall schedule on . * Desilu/NBC, Gene Roddenberry, 1966–1969 The Animated Series Star Trek: The Animated Series * Filmation/NBC, Gene Roddenberry, 1973–1974 Movies ''Star Trek'' films *Paramount, 1979–2013 *Producers: Gene Roddenberry, Robert Sallin, Harve Bennett, Steven-Charles Jaffe, Ralph Winter, Rick Berman, J.J. Abrams, Damon Lindelof *Directors: Robert Wise, Nicholas Meyer, Leonard Nimoy, William Shatner, David Carson, Jonathan Frakes, Stuart Baird, J.J. Abrams Live-action television series *''Star Trek: The Next Generation'' ** Paramount/Viacom, Gene Roddenberry, 1987–1994 *''Star Trek: Deep Space Nine'' ** Paramount/Viacom, Rick Berman & Michael Piller, 1993–1999 *''Star Trek: Voyager'' ** Paramount/UPN; Rick Berman & Michael Piller & Jeri Taylor, 1995–2001 *''Star Trek: Enterprise'' ** Paramount/UPN; Rick Berman & Brannon Braga, 2001–2005 Unproduced projects * See: Undeveloped Star Trek projects Overseas adaptations Star Trek has been aired around the world throughout its run of television and movie series. Most often, it has been translated into the native language of each country in question. During this time, the titles, characters, and so forth have been changed as they move from language to language. Variations of the Star Trek title * : "Udhëtimi yjor" * : "Стар Трек" * : "星际旅行"(first appeared in TAS, meaning "traveling in Space") * : "Zvjezdane staze" * : "La Patrouille du Cosmos (TOS). All other series and films were using the english version 'Star Trek' moniker, followed by French language subtitle" * : "Raumschiff Enterprise" (this is actually "Starship Enterprise" translated. Also used for "The Next Generation", as "Raumschiff Enterprise: Das Nächste Jahrhundert" ("Starship Enterprise: The Next Century")) * : "Σταρ Τρεκ" * : מסע בין כוכבים (meaning "Journey Between the Stars") * : "Űrszekerek" (rarely used especially in connection with the movies, meaning "Space Wagon Trains") * : "宇宙大作戦" ("Uchū Daisakusen") (only used in reference to TOS, meaning "Big Operations in Space") * : "Stelliter" * : "Ѕвездени Патеки" (Szvezdeni Pateki) * : "Gwiezdna wędrówka" * : "Jornada nas Estrelas" * : "O Caminho das Estrelas" * : "Звёздный путь" * : "Звездане стазе, Звјездане стазе" * : "Zvezdne Steze" * : "Viaje a las Estrellas" (meaning "Voyage To The Stars") * : "Uzay Yolu" * : "Зоряний шлях" Licensed media gift shop at 30 Rock]] * Calendars * Collectibles * Comics * DVD * Games * Novels * Reference works * VHS Related topics See also *Star Trek parodies and pop culture references *Star Trek documentaries and specials *Star Trek corporate history *Production timeline **Star Trek birthdays **Star Trek deaths *Production staff **Directors ***TOS directors ***TAS directors ***Movies directors ***TNG directors ***DS9 directors ***VOY directors ***ENT directors ** Composers **Performers ***Main characters ***Recurring characters ***Guest performers ***Cast members who directed **Writers *Star Trek auctions *Star Trek fonts Other topics * 47 * Alien of the week * Bottle show * Design patents filed for the Star Trek franchise * I'm a doctor, not a... * Redshirt * Shakespeare and Star Trek * Stardates * Story arcs External links *[http://www.startrek.com The official Star Trek home page] * * *Star Trek at BBC.co.uk bg:Стар Трек ca:Star Trek cs:Star Trek de:Star Trek eo:Stela Vojaĝo es:Star Trek fr:Portail:Star Trek it:Star Trek nl:Star Trek pl:Star Trek pt-br:Star Trek ru:Звёздный путь sr:Zvezdane Staze zh-cn:星际迷航 ja:スタートレック Category:Star Trek